


I was always (hopelessly hopeful)

by Prince_August



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Smut, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_August/pseuds/Prince_August
Summary: Im sorry this is ALL over the place.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this is ALL over the place.

Matt Danvers has been out and proud for years now but he still seems to face the bullshit of the idiotic tendencies of transphobes.

* * *

_**¨** **God¨**_ Matt thinks to himself _**¨**_ _ **It never stops does it?¨**_. An idiot conservative college student yells at him almost 6 inches away from his face.

¨HEY TRANNY!¨ Matt winces at the slur. He's heard it so many times but that doesn't take away the pain. ¨HEY TRANNY IM TALKING TO YOU!¨ he screams.

Matt turns around and decides he no longer wants to take part in this conversation. ¨HEY LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!¨.

Matt turns around just in time in order to see a fist flying at him. He tries to dodge it but fails. As he gets knocked square in the jaw and falls to the floor.

¨HEY!¨ a third voice says ¨HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!¨ the third voice sounds aggravated.

Matt looks up from the floor to see them standing there. They look to be arguing with the conservative who punched him in the fucking face.

Matt pulls himself off the floor and the ringing in his head gets quieter and he can now hear the argument between the two.

¨I don't give a fuck what or what he isn't you just fucking assaulted him!¨ the conservative looks at them worried and a little scared. ¨GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE FUCKING POLICE!¨.

The conservative looks at him then looks back at the person screaming at him before taking off down the beach.

Matt looks at his *hero* and says to them. ¨Thanks, I'm Matt, by the way, Oh um I use he/him pronouns. They turn to him

¨Oh, hey it's no problem I hate assholes who try to control others' bodies and what they do with them.¨ They pause ¨...Oh, I'm Lena she/her. Are you ok?¨.

Matt looks at her thinking _**¨Lena?**_ _**Hmm, she looks familiar. Eh, it's prob nothing¨**_.

She looks at him staring at her ¨Um? Hello?¨.

Matt shakes himself out of his thoughts.

¨What...Oh shit, I'm sorry. What did you say I'm sorry?¨.

¨Oh. I just asked if you were ok.¨

¨Oh um yeah I'm fine. I've taken a hit or two.¨

¨Here let me walk you back to the house¨

¨oh so you're from the part that the idiot band is throwing?¨

She looks at him puzzled

¨i'm in the idiot band.¨

¨Oh god. Ok thought you were an ass too¨

¨Nah I'm just the lead guitarist.¨

¨OH SHIT. Matt... Matt Danvers??¨

¨The one and only.¨

¨Your sister, Kara she's a reporter right?¨

¨Yeah. Why Miss Luthor? You a fan?¨ Matt says with an eyebrow raised. 

She looks at him blushing. ¨What?! no... I mean I'm not _not_ a fan... I really like her work... I mean shes won two Pulitzers how could you not be a fan...¨

Lena rambles on and Matt can see the look of gay panic in her eyes as she continues her gay rant.

¨Miss Luthor are you gay?.... I...I don't mean to be too forward... I.. just the way you talk about my sister is the way I talk about my boyfriend....the drummer.¨

She stares at him and thinks about what he said earlier. _**I'm Matt....Oh, I uhh I use he/him pronouns.**_ _¨He had introduced himself with his pronouns so he most likely wasn't homophobic¨_ she thought. Then it hit her she flashed back to what he just said _**¨You talk about my sister the same way I talk about my boyfriend¨**_

 _¨Definitely not homophobic¨_ She thought to herself

¨Bi actually.¨ she said to him after staring into space for a little too long

¨Oh same!¨ Matt said. ¨You know my sister is really gay.¨

Lena blushes from her collar bones to her ears ¨OH.. i.. i..¨ she stutters as they reach the house.

When they walk up the steps a skinny 5'7 (keep in mind matt is skinny and 5'11) man runs up to Matt and shouts ¨Mattie!¨ and brings him into a large hug cupping Matt's cheek staring into his eyes

¨Davie... My love!¨ Matt says to him ¨Are you ok they told me what happened?¨ David asks ¨yeah yeah I'm fine. I had Miss Luthor over here to defend me¨

David then turns to see Lena not realizing she was there and jumps out of Matt's arms ¨Oh!. Hi I'm David the drummer and Matt's friend....¨ David says holding out his hand

Lena takes his hand and shakes it 

Matt turns to David ¨She cool she has a big gay crush on my sister.¨

¨Oh! then let me really introduce myself. I'm David I use he/him pronouns and I'm Mattie's boyfriend¨

Lena giggles at the nickname ¨ _Mattie¨_ Matt glares at her ¨Hi im Lena I use she/her pronouns and I'm bi.¨

¨Come on Davie. let's introduce our friend Lena to the band¨ 

¨Oh OH!.. LET'S GO!¨ David says eagerly

¨He seems excited.¨ Lena states Matt shrugs and they walk inside through the crowd and too the room in the back

Lena meets the band and they all seem very nice everyone of them is wearing a version the there own merch. Weather its a hat with there logo or its a t shirt with the word Dawn printed on the front they're all wearing it. Except David who now seems to be wearing Matts hoodie. Its a black and dark red hoodie that seems to be slightly oversized on david but not enough for it to be noticeable. Matt offers for her and him to head up to his room to talk and for a little quiet.

The bassist looks at Matt with concern ¨Don't you have a boyfriend?¨ He whispers to Matt.

(keep in mind the band doesn't know that Matt and David are and have been dating for the past year or even that davids gay)

¨yeah and im 100% faithful to him and I love him with all my heart¨ David looks up at Matt slightly and smiles.

¨And besides Miss Luthor over her has a big gay crush on my sister..... the reporter not the scary black ops one.¨

Lena looks at Matt blushing like the gay disaster she is but also confused. 

¨Im talking about my sister alex¨ Matt explains as they walk up to his room

¨Oh yeah weren't you adopted? I- I'm sorry I.. I didn't mean to I- Im also adopted I was just trying too-¨

Matt cuts her off ¨its ok. Yes i am adopted although sometimes its hard to tell cause i have the same hair color as alex. Here let me show you¨

He pulls out his phone and shows her a picture of him and Alex. The picture shows an auburn-colored hair pair of people. One standing at around davids height one wearing a cuffed black T-shirt with the word human on the front, semi rimless glasses, black doc martens, and black jeans with a haircut similar to Matt's now. Short on the sides fluffy on the top. The other is in a black T shirt with a leather jacket over it light blue jeans,black doc martens and a pride flag around her neck. Her hair was a bob with the side shaved. They both wore big smiles and looked so happy.

¨That was the day Alex came out to us, Kara came out a year later and I had come out three years prior¨

¨That's really sweet!¨ Lena says as they hear a knock on the door.

David walks in with a sad expression on his face. ¨Hey Matt..... can we talk?¨ 


	2. Where were you in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the late update ive been feeling down but ill try to be better.

Chapter 2: Where were you in the morning

“Hey, matt can we talk?” David asks. He has a sad look on his face which worries Matt.

“Yeah no sure.” He turns to Lena “Will you excuse me really quick”

“Yeah, no go-ahead. Oh, can I have your phone?”

“Why?”

“So I can put my number in it”

Matt looks at her “ _ Miss Luthor _ . If you want my number all you had to do was ask.”

“What! No! Rember big BIG gay crush on your sister.” 

“I know I know I’m just messing with you.”

He hands her his phone as he walks out to meet David.

“Hey what’s up? Are you ok?”

“Um, we need to talk?”

“About what.”

  
“We need to break up,” David says softly. He looks up to see Matt’s eyes. He can see the sadness in them. 

“What?” “Why!”

“And you need to move out by Friday”

“What the FUCK?” “I- That’s two days. Two fucking days.”

“David how am I supposed to do that”. Matt was screaming now. He didn’t care who heard him.

“I don’t know, just figure it out.”

“What?!” “I-..... Fuck off david”

David walks away hurting more than he thought he would that day. 

Matt opens the door to his room. He can see the pain in Lena's eyes. He steels up his features and opens up his suitcase. He starts haphazardly packing all his clothes “ **_I don't have much anyway”_ ** Lena looks at him worried.  **_“Why does he look like nothing happened? Why does he look so numb?”_ **

“Hey” She asks Matt jumps as he forgot she was there.

  
“Hey are you ok?”

“What? Yeah no i'm fine. I don't know if you heard but I have two days to move out.”

“Let me help you.” She offers

“What? .. no Lena you don't have too its ok. I still need a place to live. I'm just packing this so I can distract myself. I just….”

“Hey” She says calmly snapping him out of his rant. “It's ok, I want to help.”

“I'll come back tomorrow and we can figure this out together. Ok?”

As he looks at her she can see the emotion flash in his eyes. 

“Listen you have my phone number if you need a distraction tonight I'll most likely be up”

“Thank you” he says sadder then he ment too.

She looks at him knowing that he was going to need all the help he could get to fix this.

  
_ They talked all night after Lena left about nothing important really. He would pick on her about her crush on his sister. And she would make fun of his old fashion choices. They talked like old friends. And though they had only met today they felt like they had known each other for years. Their conversations flowed so smoothly and this break from his shitty life lulled him to sleep. This new friend helped Lena feel less alone.  _ **_“Hm alone funny when you put the word less in front of it it almost changes the whole meaning.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for it being super short it was more of a filler chapter


	3. Crush Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing up Matts room and Meeting Sam....Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im getting to Lena and Kara meeting soon. Hopefully in the next chapter.

Lena wakes up after falling asleep with her phone  **_“At least I plugged it in.”_ ** she gets up and takes a shower after texting matt.

  
  
  


LLuthor:  _ Good morning Kara Danvers semi-good looking, brother  _

MDanvers:  _ Ouch. How’d you sleep Luthor? _

LLuthor: _ I slept ok. Hby Danvers _

MDanvers:  _ Eh. A little more lonely than normal. _

LLuthor:  _ Oof sorry about that _

MDanvers:  _ Nah it’s ok what time are you coming over _

LLuthor:  _ I’m hopping in the shower rn. Oh btw how do you like your coffee? _

MDanvers:  _ What? Why? _

LLuthor:  _ Just tell me, Danvers  _

MDanvers:  _ Ok ok um iced vanilla latte _

LLuthor:  _ Wow, you really are gay. _

MDanvers:  _ Oh Stfu Luthor 10 bucks I can guess your outfit before you get here _

LLuthor:  _ Oh shut up i'll be there in like 30 min _

MDanvers:  _ Don't be late _

LLuthor:  _ Oml bye! _

MDanvers:  _ Bye _

Lena takes a quick shower, hops in the car, and heads toward the cafe. She picks up two lattes and drives toward the band’s house. When she gets there she knocks on the door she’s met by David. She pushes past him towards Matt. David looks put off by this. She glares at him.

“Uh Morning?” He asks confused

She looks at him before scoffing. “Listen David I’m not in the mood to talk to you so just piss off”

Her Irish accent slipping through the last few words. “If you need me I’m sure my assistant can set that up.”

“I- Ok” He walks off toward the kitchen.

Matt looks at her mouth agape. “I-.... Wow.”

“What? he's an ass. I don’t tolerate assholes. I thought you knew that.”

“I- no yeah. I just... Um, do you want to grab some food real quick?”

“Sure”

They grab doughnuts, eat them and head back to the band house. During the ride home, Matt turns the radio and the song that comes on is one of the band’s covers. (keep in mind Matt is a guitarist, not the lead singer he had only sung two of the band’s songs and they were both covers) They hear the radio host say “ _ And that was cavetown up next we have Dawn covering Crush Culture Originally by Conan Gray _ ”

Lena hears Matt's voice come on the radio and she gasps.

“Matt I thought you didn’t sing.”

“I don’t” 

“I don’t know this song says otherwise”

_ “Crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out _

_ I know what you're doing, tryna get me to pursue ya _

_ Crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out _

_ Spill my guts out, spill my guts out _

_ Oh no, don't look in their eyes _

_ 'Cause that's how they get you _

_ Kiss you then forget you (crush) _

_ All they're feeding you is beautiful lies _

_ To hide in the bathroom _

_ 'Til they find someone else new (culture)” _

“Matt! You have an amazing voice”

“Well, you’d be surprised what a few years of testosterone can do to ya.”

They arrive back at the house and when they do Matt gets a call.

He picks it’s up 

_ “Hello?” ….. Oh hey sis”  _ He mouths at Lena  _ “ _ **_Alex_ ** ” She nods and steps away.

“Hey alex”

“ _ Hey matt. I'm just checking up on you. You didn't call me yesterday like you said you were going to. _ ”

“Yeah sorry something came up…… Oh also i'm going to need to stay you and kar for a little”

“ _ WHAT!? Why what happened?” _

“I'll tell you when i get there. Just ask Kar if its ok.”

Matt hears some shuffling then he hears Kara pick up the phone.

“ _ MATT?! WHAT ARE YOU OK.” _

“Kar calm down im fine. Hey quick question.” He puts kara on speaker and waves lean over with a finger over his lips signaling to be quiet.

“So sis you know who lena luthor is right?.”

“ _ Yeah. Wait why. _ ”

“Oh I just want to confirm how you've had a massive crush one her ever since she graduated MIT” Lena looks at him blushing furiously. Her eyes wide.

“ _ I mean yeah how could you not have a massive crush on Lena Fucking Luthor. Like oml. Wait why….. MATT WHATS GOING ON” _

“Nothing!! Love yuh see you sunday bye!!!” he says before he hangs up

“Matt!!” 

“What?” He asks innocently.

“I can't with you. Let's just start packing.”They spend the rest of the day packing and realise they are only half way done.

“Shit we are going to need some more hands if we want to finish this in time,” Lena says as she takes out her phone.

She dials a number and it picks up on the first ring.

“Damm Arias you picked up quick”

_ “Omg lena im so fucking bored” _

“Why no cute girl staying at your house tonight?”

“ _ Lena dont” _

“Sorry sorry hey since you're so bored i need help moving a friend and you need a ride to National city on sunday… soooooo come by this address-” Lena sent sam the band house address “- and come help me and a friend move and we will drive you to national city.”

“ _ I- Wait Lena this is the house that the band dawn lives in _ ”

“I Know”

“ _ I. LENA LUTHOR are you holding out on me _ ”

“Loong story i'll fill you in later. So are you in?”

“ _ Yeah no sure ill be there at 8 _ ”

“Ok good night arias dont die”

“ _ NO PROMISES.. _ ” Sam yells as she hangs up

“So we have more man power to help us finish this”

“Wait how did you know i'm going to national city”

“...... Well you talked to your sister about staying with them and Kara is a reporter in national city so i just assumed that that's where you were heading.”

“Also I have an apartment there and my friend needs a ride so either way we were going to national city.”

“I- ok no yeah checks out”

“I should be going. I'm going to need all the sleep i can get if we are going to finish this on time”

“Hey lena can i ask you for a favor?”

“Yeah sure what's up?”

“Can you get my hoodie back from david and my guitar case?” He asked shyly 

“Sure matt i'll bring them to you then head out” She walks to david's room and knocks on the door. 

“Hey Matt wants his hoodie and guitar case back.”

“Why didn't he come get it himself?” He quips

“Maybe because he didn't want to have to put up with your asshole comments.” She fires back

“I-..” he says with his mouth agape 

“Exactly. So if you can just give me his things i'll be on my way”

David gets up from his chair and gathers up Matts thing and hands them to Lena. She turns on her heels and walks away. She drops off Matts things and heads home 


	4. Lemon Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing and the drive there. Sam and Alex are gay panic and kara and lena FINALLY meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written so enjoy over 2000 words of gay panic.

Lena wakes up by her alarm at 7:54.  **_“Ok, I have 10 minutes to take a shower get dressed, and go pick up sam. This won't be rushed.”_ ** she thought to herself. She gets out of bed and walks to her shower. Glancing at the clock she realizes she has no time to take a shower so she just changes and starts on her drive to Sam's house  **_“Damm arias needs to get a car”_ ** She knocks on sams door and waits. A groggy Sam comes to the door, her eyes widen at the realization that Lena is at her door.

“Lena?! Oh shit, I forgot. Um, give me like 20 seconds.”

“Sam, can I come in?” Lena calls as Sam runs down her hall.

“UH YEAH SURE” Sam calls from down the hall. Lena steps inside the empty house. Lena had helped Sam move her things to national city last week (because Sam doesn't have a car.) and she only had a few things left. Just her suitcase and some random things so she was going to head over to national city on Sunday but needed a way to get there so this whole Matt packing thing worked out perfectly. After a few minutes, Sam walks out clad in a white T-shirt with a red flannel over it and black cuffed jeans with some black doc martens.

“Wow, you really couldn't look gayer. What do you take your coffee iced too?”

“LENA we’re already almost late I don't need this”

“Ok ok.” She said with her hands up defensively. She and Sam walk out the door. Sam with a suitcase in hand. They head over to the band house after picking up coffee and donuts cuz duh. They arrive at the door after listening to an indy playlist on the way there. Lena knocked on the door and was greeted by a tired Brandon or at least that's what she thought his name was. 

“Oh um Luthor. right? Who's this?”

“Um, Sam Arias. Uh, you can call me Sam” Sam said with her hand extended. Brandon shook it and replied 

“I’m Brandon.” He stepped aside and let them through. Lena led them to Matt's room to find him sitting on the bed playing guitar and singing softly.

_ Lemon boy and I we’re gonna live forever.  _

_ Like snufkin and little my we’ll get around wherever  _

_ Lemon boy and I we’re gonna live forever. _

_ Like snufkin and little my we’ll get around wherever _

_ Its actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him _

_ Cuz were the bitter boys in town _

_ Yeah were the bitterest boys around _

_ And I got myself a citrus friend. _

Lena texts him 

LLuthor:  _ Nice voice _

MDanvers:  _ Ty!  _

MDanvers:  _ Wait where are you?! _

LLuthor:  _ Lookup _

He looks up at his doorway to see the two standing there. “Shit!” he jumps back “Oh my god there's two of you”

Lena looks at sam puzzled then at Matt puzzled 

“I-” she starts

He holds a hand “Two gay women in my room. God two women in my room isn't something you see every day. Hell! One woman is rare”

Sam looks at him wanting to pick him. “How do you know I’m gay?”

He looks her up and down (NOT LIKE THAT) “Please! Red flannel cuffed jeans and doc martens. You scream gay. Oh, and I’m guessing that other iced coffee is yours?”

“I-” she starts before glaring at Lena who was trying not to laugh.

“Don't you start” she directs at Lena who just puts her hands up in surrender. Lena sets the coffee down on Matt’s desk and hands him his  ✨ _ Iced _ ✨ latte before getting her black hot coffee and handing Sam her ✨ _ Iced _ ✨ latte. “Matt this is Sam,” she says nodding her head in Sam’s direction. He looks at her and extends his hand “Hey I'm Matt”

“Sam,” she says.

He looks at her with guilt in his hands “hey I'm sorry about the whole gay comment.”

“Oh no don’t worry about that. I’m a RAGING lesbian. So you guessed right there” 

“Oh haha. Cool” Lena can feel the awkwardness and tries to help it.

“Sooo.” she says “ We should get started if we want to get to your sisters on time.”

“Oh Yeah can't leave a reporter waiting. Or they'll trash your name” he joked 

“She has your name doofus. Why would Kara Danvers drag her name.” Lena says

Sam's eyes widen “Oh wait, Danvers. You're Kara’s brother? Ha Lena is TOTALLY in love with her”

“SAM!”

“What?! Tell me it isn't true.” 

“Well, you have the biggest crush on her sister.”

“Wait, Alex? You have a crush on Alex? Ha Ha” he looks puzzled for a second at the fact that someone knows who Alex is. Lena answers his question before he can even ask it.

“Kara tagged her in a photo in insta-” She takes out her phone and shows him the picture. It was of two women standing in a yard looking happy, one a tall blonde with slightly broader shoulders then the auburn-haired one standing next to her.

Matt’s eyes saddened at the picture. It was last thanksgiving, the one he couldn't go to because he was on tour. The one where Alex had been broken up with at midnight as the night ended and he wasn't there to support her. Lena puts away her phone as sam says 

“Lena stared at that picture for WAY too long.” Sam quips

“And Sam followed Alex right after Kara posted it. She spent hours scrolling through her feed and-” She's interrupted by a smack to the arm. Sam looks at Matt blushing HARD.

“Let's start packing!” They spend a few hours packing before finishing up early and putting everything in the U-Haul and Sam putting her suitcase and her other things in Lena’s car. Sam turns to Matt and says “Well I'm done for today and it’s almost 5:00 and I’m hungry.” 

“Yeah, sams going to stay at my house so we should drive out tomorrow morning.” 

Sam and Lena say bye to Matt and they head to find something to eat. Lena and Sam head to a small cafe.

“So-” lena starts. Sam sees that Lena has an evil look in her eye. “Yes?” Sam says with her eyebrow raised.

“So- are you excited to meet Alex?”

“What?! What are you talking about? No no no i'm NOT meeting Alex”

“Oh yes you are. If I'm meeting Kara you're meeting Alex!” 

“WHAT no i'm just helping him move.”

“Doofus. Moving goes both ways you have to help him move in” lena says

“I-” sam starts”

“Nope-” lena cuts her off “-you're meeting her and that's final” 

“Fine! You need someone there to be a gay disaster with” They both head home and sleep for the night.

______________________________________________________________________________________

The Next morning 

“Hey...Hey lena..” Lena stirs “ _ What _ ” she mumbles into her pillow. Sam get closer to her

“WAKE UP YOU GAY BITCH!” she yells a little too loud. Lena shoots up and gives Sam a death glare.

“OW. SAM” She looks at sam debating on weather or not to kill her. “Why sam why did you HAVE to rupture my ear drum?” She says slowly

“Not my fault you fell asleep on the couch.” she states.

“You didn't have to-” she starts “Wait what time is it?” 

Sam looks at her watch. “Um 7:45” 

“SHIT i have NO time to get ready!” She calls as she runs toward the bathroom. 

“THEN WHY ARE YOU TAKING A SHOWER” Sam calls back

“Shut up!” she hears from the shower 

______________________________________________________________________________________

15 minutes later

Lena walks out into the living room clad in a gray hoodie and blue jeans. Sam looks her up and down (NOT LIKE THAT) before saying “Wow luthor she really is going to fall for you.”

“SAM” 

“What!?” she says innocently. They head over to Matt's house to see him and david arguing. 

“NO give it back david” 

“Why! You gave it to me.”

“Yeah and you broke up with me.”

“It's not fair”

“What the hell do you mean fair. YOU broke up with me and kicked me out! ALL im asking for im my stupid chain back.

“If its stupid why od you want it?”

“Because you don't deserve it” Lena steps over to the two guys before the argument could get too heated. 

“Hey matt what's happening?” 

“David won't give me my chain back” David looks at her 

“He GAVE it to ME as a gift”

“Yeah and you broke up with him and now he wants it back” She says with her hand extended he looks at her hand then up at her face. 

“Really? What do you think that's going to do?” She keeps her hand extended. Her lips pursed, her eyes glowing. The blue and green in them almost seem brighter. David takes the chain and hands it to her before storming in the house.

“So let's get going,” Sam says after the door closes. Matt and Lena nod. Sam starts walking to the car and Matt pulls Lena aside. 

“Hey Lee, can I talk to you for a sec?” 

“Yeah sure what's up”

“Oh i just wanted to say thank you”

“-for?” she asks

“Everything” he says softly 

“Hey-” she rubs his bicep gently “- it's no problem. We should head out… come on” She points to Sam leaning on the car scrolling through her phone clad in a black national city university t shirt, dark blue jeans, a dark blue jean jacket, and black pride converse. Lena and Matt walk towards her when Lena notices her smiling and blushing at her phone. She takes it out of Sam’s hands before she can react. “Ohh lets see what arias was looking at” When lena looks at the phone she breaks out in laughter. When Sam sees this she blushes HARD. 

“Ooooh arias looking at the eldest danvers insta. I see.”

“Look it came up on my feed. It's not my fault-” she starts until she catches Matt's eyes. She sees him stifling his laughter “NOPE. Not doing this.” She takes her phone from Lena and gets in the driver's seat of Lena's car “I'm driving first!” Sam calls from the car. Matt and Lena laugh as they get in and Sam starts the drive. 

____________________________________________________________________________

5 Hours later

Lena Sam and Matt have been driving for 5 ish hours and lena and sam have switched places. Sam is sleeping in the back and she wakes up to Matt and Lena singing.

_ I know who my real friends are _

_ They always gon' answer when I call _

_ Never switching sides is the key to my heart _

_ Say what's on my mind, I've been real from the start _

_ Put the car in park _

_ Spilling out your heart _

_ I would never lie, I'm fucking real from the start _

_ Put the car in park _

_ Spilling out your heart _

_ I would never lie, fucking real from the start _

_ Fucking real from the start _

“I-” sam starts when matt looks at her 

“Morning sunshine”

“Wow Luthor now I know why you’re not in a band and he is.”

“WOW Arias mature” Lena says with fake hurt

“What I'm just saying.” They stop at a local diner to get lunch. After they leave Matt starts to drive since they are only an hour away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

At national city

“Sooo should we go to my place first or your sisters?” sam asks.

“Um we should go to mine.” 

“Ok well you know where it is so lets head over.”

They pull up to the driveway of a two one story house. Red brick exterior white roof and a pretty large backyard. Blue red and gold flowers are planted all across the front lawn. Matt walks up to the door and knocks before he realises he left his phone in the car

“Shit my phone” He runs back to the car and lena follows suit leaving Sam at the front door all alone. 

“Lena where are you going!” Sam says before she whips her head around to see the door opening and the agent standing at the door clad in a black shirt with the sleeves cuffed black cuffed jeans and black doc martens.

“Hey” the auburn haired beautiful greek goddess says in front of her.

“ _ Hi- _ ” Sam manages to stutter out.

“Can i help you?”

“I-” she starts. Matt cuts her off

“Hey Alex sorry i left my phone in the car” he says bringing Alex in for a hug

“Where is Kar?” he says to Alex staring at Sam who is blushing HARD while looking at the ground. 

“What- Oh Kara yeah she's inside.” she holds her hand out to Sam who takes it. Matt walks past her inside and lena is walking up the driveway

“Hi im Alex-- Um Alex danvers”

“I-- I’m sam i- uh…. Sam arias but you can call me sam i uh follow you on instagram and i uh-” Kara walking up to the door interrupts her  **_“OH thank god”_ **

Kara as cheery as ever says “Hey Im Kara” she holds her hand out to Sam who was still holding Alex’s. Alex and Sam both look at their hand and both let go. 

“Hey Im sam” is all she can choke out before Alex says “Do you want to come in”

“Um Yeah sure” Sam replies before Alex basically pulls the taller brunet inside leaving Kara and Lena at the door.

“Hey Im Lena.” she says as Kara’s eyes widen 

“Lena- Lena luthor?” 

“The one and only.”

“I love the work you do at Luthor corp.”

“I- thank you. I love your articles. They are amazing, especially the expose you did on my brother. It won a pulitzer and put him where he was supposed to be.” 

“ Oh-- I um thank you. I- um do you want to come in.?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to get them out as quick as i can and angst is coming soon also if you like the song in this chapter they are Lemon boy by cavetown and hoops by WOLF


	5. Dream girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhhhh kara and lena have FINALY met. GOD ive been waiting for this.

“ Oh-- I um thank you. I- um do you want to come in.? Kara stutters out.

“Oh, I um yeah sure.” Lena slowly walks in as she feels Kara’s eyes scan her body. The tall blond closes the door behind Lena and walks into the kitchen to see sam and Alex fumbling around like the gay messes they are. Alex shoots daggers at kara with her eyes when she starts to talk.

“So Alex-” Kara starts.

“Ah- Shut it. Why don't you go show Miss Luthor the backyard?”

“I-” Kara tries to start again when Alex interrupts her once more

“- _ Backyard... Now.. _ ” 

Kara looks at Alex frightened. “I- no yeah. Miss Luthor, we have a lovely backyard.” Kara says as she leads Lena outside.

“Lena..” she states

“Excuse me?” Kara looks puzzled 

“Call me Lena.”

“Well if I’m calling you Lena-” Kara starts

“-Kara it is” Lena finishes

________________________________________Lena’s POV_______________________________________________

We walked down to a porch swing they had under a bright pink tree. As we sat down I could smell her perfume. “ **_Mmm vanilla and raspberry,_ ** ” I think to myself we sit under the pink tree. I glance down at my phone and see it’s 5:30 it would be sunset soon. I look out at the horizon and I see the combination of pink and orange colors litter the sky while pink petals fall all around us. I look back at Kara and her beautiful blue eyes meet mine. The way her beautiful blond hair falls around her shoulders. The way she fiddles with her glasses. The way she fidgets with her hands like she wants to ask me something is truly intoxicating. 

“So I um-” she breaks the silence “Me and Alex were going to drag Matt to karaoke and I was wondering if you wanted to join us? Uh, Sam can come too if Alex hasn't already invited her.”

I couldn't go. I had to get back to my parents. We need to go over me becoming CEO of Luthor corp. But I couldn't say no to the beautiful blond in front of me. What was one more night? Just one more right? “I- of course. And I'm sure Sam will love to come with me.” I saw the blond’s eyes lighten up as her smile grew. 

“YES!” she said excitedly. “Ok um I’ll text you the time and address.” I laughed as she pulled out her phone. 

“You don't have my number though,” I said with an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, I-” she starts as she fumbles with her phone. I take it from her hands as she starts to ramble and i put my number into it (213)***-**** with LLuthor as the contact name. “Here,” I say as I hand it back to her. “Don't forget to call,” I say as I get up and walk back inside to find Matt. But not before looking behind me and seeing her mouth agape and her eyes wide. I find Matt in the kitchen wondering where Sam and Alex are. “Hey, Matt, have you seen sam.”

“Hm? Oh I think she’s in Alex’s room.” he says looking up from his phone “Hey is it ok if y'all come back tomorrow Alex and Kara are dragging me out of the house tonight.” 

“No no yeah it's fine we can come back tomorrow.” I reply “Hey where is Alex’s room?” 

“Oh. It's down the hall to the right. It has the black door.” 

“Ok thank you. I think I’m going to grab Sam and we’ll head out.” I say as I walk up to him and pull in for a hug. “Bye Matt. And hey don't forget I'm always here.. No matter what.'' I see him smile as we pull away and I head down the hall to find sam. I find the room Matt was describing and I see that the door is open and Sam is sitting on Alex's bed and Alex is sitting at her desk. “Hey Sam.” I say as I Knock on the door frame “We should get going.” She looks up at me and then back at Alex. 

“Yeah sure one sec,” she says and I walk just out of their sight. I hear sam say

“Look I really liked talking to you and I was wondering if I could get your number?” she asked shyly 

“Oh- I- sure” Alex replies and I walk away before I could hear anything else. I wait in the kitchen for Sam to walk out and she does after like 2 minutes and I can tell she is blushing. “Sooooo arias want to tell me anything. 

“NOPE NO. WE’RE LEAVING” sam says as she walks out the door 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Sam’s apartment 

Me and Sam are sitting on her couch in her new apartment. As we were watching tv I decided to text Kara but she texted first.

KDanvers: Hi  👋

LLuthor: Hi 

KDanvers: Soooo wyd?

LLuthor: Just sitting on the couch watching tv. Hby?

KDanvers: oh i'm just getting ready for tonight 

LLuthor: Oh… yeah what time is that at?

KDanvers: We’re meeting tonight at 10 ish at this place off of 5th street it's called al’s

I looked up at my phone and saw it was 9:30

LLuthor: ok well meet you there at 10:05 ish. What's the dress code

KDanvers: lol its a bar so casual. 

LLuthor: ok. Oh hey really quick

KDanvers: yeah

I wanted to ask her out. I really did but i just met her i would be being too forward 

LLuthor: actually nevermind

KDanvers: um ok… lol

LLuthor: i'll see you later 

KDanvers: it's a date.

I look back up at Sam who is also on her phone probably texting Alex or something. As I get up to get ready I pull her off the couch and she looks up at me annoyed.

“What?” she asks with a groan

“Come on, we're getting ready for tonight.” i respond

“What's happening tonight”

“Just shut up and get ready” I say as she walks to her room and I go to the guest room and start getting ready. We're both ready at around 9:55 and we walk out of our rooms and Sam is dressed in a white tank top black jeans and all black hightop converse. I'm dressed in a loose wine red v neck top and ripped blue skinny jeans and white vans. I text kara we’re on our way before calling a car for me and sam. As we get in the car Sam says.

“You still havent told me where we’re going”

I simply reply “A bar”

“A bar.. That's all you give me Luthor.”

“You will be happy….. Trust me” I say after a few seconds. We reach the bar and Kara is standing at the front entrance looking around, probably for us. As I walk up to her she looks me up and down and I can feel chills running through my body. Sam catches the silence and speaks up. 

“Sooooooooo are we going to go inside or?”

“Oh shit sorry.” Kara stutters out as she leads us inside. As all three of us walk in I notice a few things. First, there is a stage seemingly for karaoke. The second thing i notice is that this bar is 100% a gay bar. I turn to kara and say. “Ms danvers.. Did you invite me to a gay bar?”

“Hm.. OH SHIT sorry i forgot to even ask. I just assumed. I- I didn't mean to offend you. We can leave.” She rambles as I start to chuckle. Sam has seemingly already spotted Alex and has disappeared. “Darling it's ok.” i say as she looks up at me. “Im a raging bisexual”. I see her blush and try to hide her face clearly out of embarrassment. I use my index finger and guide her by her chin to my eyeline. “Let's go find your sister.” i say as i look out into the crowd and spot Alex and Sam talking and a distressed Matt sitting next to them. “Shall we?” i say as i walk towards them. “....We- We shall.” she stutters as we walk towards them. As we get there Alex is forcing Matt to go sign up for a song and he begrudgingly agrees.

“OK OK FINE!.. What song?” he looks at Kara 

“What! That's not up to me that's up to you.” she replies. Then he turns to me 

“Darling, I'm not going to choose for you.” 

“Will you at least come help me decide.” He looks at me pouting. After a few seconds I agreed.

“UGH fine.” i say as we walk over to the bar to ask for the list of songs. As he's flipping through the book I see one I think he'd like and I point to it. 

“OOh do this one. 

“YES! You're so right.” he says with his eyes wide and he turns to the bartender “can you do song 32A please.” the bartender nods “thank you he says as i drag him back to our table. 

“Soo i helped him choose because he is the most indecisive bisexual ive ever met.” i say as i chuckle slightly and we all fall into conversation. I'm about to ask Kara a question when we are interrupted by Matt leaving to go do his song and some guy coming up to the table. Kara doesn't notice he's there until he speaks up.

“Kara, Hi, it's been so long.” as she looks up at him and immediately looks scared. She scoots closer to me and leans into me a little. As I try not to blush Alex stands up and is glaring daggers at him.

“Mike.” she states plainly 

“Alex.” he responds

“What do you want? And also why are you even here this is a gay bar?” she asks him.

“All i want is to buy kara a drink.” he says as he looks down at kara “It's been too long.” Kara shuffles closer to me and holds my hand that's above the table. 

“Sorry maybe some other time. I'm trying to enjoy a night with my girlfriend and sister.” As she says this Alex has sat back down and I look at her with confusion. She looks up at me as if to say “Please Lena please.”

“Girlfriend.” Now he's looking at me. “Huh. Hi, I'm Mike. A  _ Friend _ of Kara’s” he says as he holds out his hand to me. I look at it before resting my head on Kara's shoulder. 

“Hi… it's nice to meet you but if you'll excuse me I would like to get back to what I was doing previously.” I grab my glass, take a sip and say “Bye” he stuffed his hand back into his pocket and walked away. It was silent for a few seconds until Sam spoke up. 

“Sooo alex want to go do a song with me?” she says seemingly trying to give me and Kara a moment alone. Alex catches on and replies 

“Hmm oh yeah sure.” Sam smiles and drags Alex to the bar. As I turn to kara she's looking down.

“hey...Kar-” i start before she interrupts me.

“I'm so sorry he just scares me. He's an ex and i really just wanted him to leave us alone and he wouldn't do that unless i’m dating someone. And honestly i think he bought it because you're like my type but i mean who wouldn't be into you guys girls and anything in between. Ugh now I'm rambling but it's just because you're so pretty. Did i just say that out loud. Shit!” I cut her off by meeting her lips with mine and she looks frightened so I start to pull away before she deepens the kiss and holds me closer.  **_“GOD her lips are so soft. I swear it's like electricity is flowing through me right now.”_ ** As we pull away for air I hear her shyly say.

“Hi” as she blushes

“Hi” I responded, “God, I've been wanting to do that for so long.” I confess

“Me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES god the tension between them was unbearable. umm i hope you enjoy and let me know how to improve.


	6. Dandelions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm i don’t know how to summarize this without giving it away

We get back to Kara's house and she invites me to come sit by the tree. I agree of course and we were sitting in silence and she broke first.

“I um.. I just wanted to say thank you for the whole girlfriend thing at the bar.” she said while looking down at her feet. 

“It's no problem really.” I replied. 

“When do you have to go back” 

I look at her puzzled. “How did you know?”

“I just figured you would need to back eventually” now she's looking up at me

“I'm driving out tonight”

“Oh” And she's lost again looking at the ground fiddling with the hem of her shirt.  **_“God please don't ask me to stay. I can't say no and I really really need to go”_ ** I stand up before she can say anything “

“I really should go.” i say as i'm looking down at the ground at the little pink petals that fell off the tree. It was getting colder. It was almost winter so it made sense that the petals would be falling off but i could help but feel like it was a mirror of how i felt. Everything in my body was telling me to stay. Stay and get to know this beautiful blond in front of me. All I wanted to do was learn everything about her. What makes her smile. What makes her laugh. I want to know her favorite color and why. But my hands are tied and I can't stay. My brother went on a rampage after he got caught embezzling money and I desperately needed to get back. Ugh of course only my brother would. My mother would have my head if I stayed. As I looked up her eyes met mine. 

“No I- I Understand.” she stutters out. As she walks me to her door I can see her fidgeting. She wants me to stay. I can see it but she is far too kind to ask. Trying to prolong my time I asked if I could see Matt before I left. He walked out as I asked this and I said my goodbyes.

“Don't forget to call ok. I am ALWAYS here for you. Ok? I'm just a phone call away.” We hug tightly for a few seconds before I say. “You’ll get through this. I promise” Kara walks me to the door and we hug. As we pull apart I say “You too Miss Danvers don't forget to call.” 

As i'm walking to my car I hear her say “Of course”

I get in and drive away.

_________________________________________Kara’s Pov_______________________________________________

I walk back into the house and me and Matt meet eyes. 

“You should have asked her to stay,'' he says with his arms crossed.

“Ughhhhh I SHOULD HAVE.” I grumble. I remember what Lena said about getting through this. “Matt?- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH DAVID” he spends the next few hours explaining everything and Alex comes home after  **_“Oh god two hours”_ ** “soooo alex sam huh?” she hangs her jacket and walks over to us 

_ “So LeNa HuH”  _ She mocks. I playfully shove her and we all get retreat out rooms. 

_ Lena and I talked for about 5 months every day from then on. Until we couldn't facetime and then the phone calls stopped. And eventually we lost communication. She never left my thoughts though she was always in my mind. _

_________________________________________One year later____________________________________________

I woke up way too early but I needed to go on my run. I had spent the last year trying to get in shape and I had done it. I finally feel confident in my body. As I get back from the gym I see a message from my cousin. 

CKent: Hey

KDanvers: Hi

Cuz <3: Soo im in town pursuing a story about the venture and i was wondering if.

You: If?

Cuz <3: If you want to join me.

You: What's the lead?

Cuz <3: The Venture explosion. I know you love everything about space so i figured you would want to join.

You: YES! SIGN ME UP.

Cuz <3: Lol ok i'll meet you at catco at noon ish

You: do you think cat will be ok with it

Cuz <3: Don't worry i have some sway with cat grant

You: Ew

Cuz <3: Lol see you later cuz

You: see ya.

I put down my phone and walk to my shower. I notice the time “Crap!” I took a shower as fast as possible and got dressed. I put on a different outfit then I would normally wear. A black button up shirt with navy dress pants and a navy blazer to match. I was deciding if I should wear heels or oxfords when I got a text.

Danvers the older: Oxfords

You: What?

Danvers the older: Choose the oxfords

You: How did you know

Danvers the older: I'm psychic… duh

You: Oh shut up.

Danvers the older: My first day as director is today and I'm so scared Kar 

You: Oh you'll be fine you already boss me around. What's a few more?

Danvers the older: Ughhh Have a good day at work

You: You too! Tell sam i said Hi.

Danvers the older: I will.

You: love ya <3

Danvers the older: Love you to <3

I leave to go to CatCo and I stop on my way to noonans for some coffee. When I get to CatCo I notice flowers in my office. The card is signed  _ “From an old friend”  _ I stare at the card when Nia pops her head in my office. “What ya got there boss” she asks

“Like I said Nia, I'm not your boss. And I don't really know the card, just says an old friend.”

“Oooooh You have a secret admirer… who do you think it is?” she teased 

“Nia it's probably no one. Most likely a gift for an article I wrote” i said shaking my head. 

“If you say so… oh also i love your outfit today.” as she says this i hear a knock on the door. I turn to see my cousin clad in his usual button up shirt and cardigan. His kind smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey cuz want to head out?” He asks as Nia steps out of the office. The thing about Nia is she is absolutely amazing. She is smart and an avid reporter. She's also dating one of my friends Brainy (we call him that because he critically analyzes the crap out of everything) they make the cutest couple. Wait I’m getting off track. Clark notices I’ve been zoning off and he chuckles. 

“You good there” he says pulling me out of my thoughts 

“Yeah sorry. Do you want to head out” I ask grabbing my bag. 

“Sure”

He leads us to the building and I’m to invested in our conversation to realize where we are. It doesn’t click until I hear her assistant say. 

“Miss Luthor will see you now”

I turn to Clark “Miss luthor?” Is all I can stutter out before I hear 

“Hello Mr Kent. And you are?”

“Um Danvers…..Kara Danvers” her head shoots up from her desk and her eyes meet mine. 

“Well hello Miss Danvers.” She says standing up and walking I’ve to me. “It’s been a while”

Clark clears his throat “Am I missing something? Do you know each other?” 

We both turn to him and say 

“It’s complicated”

“It’s compl-“ 


End file.
